frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
You'll Remember
You'll Remember is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on October 7, 2029 as the second single from his fourth album SouL. Like previous single SouL, You'll Remember received rave reviews from critics. Critics praised the song for being positive and praised Frosty for writing a song aimed for the LGBT community. Many praised the uplifting mood of the song as well as the uplifting lyrics. In the US, You'll Remember was a huge commercial success, going on to become one of Frosty's biggest hits. It peaked at number 1 and stayed there for 6 nonconsecutive weeks. Internationally, the song saw similar success. It peaked at number 1 in 16 countries. The music video went viral as well, gaining 38.1 million views within its first 24 hours, becoming the twelfth most viewed video of all time at the time. The song went down to become one of the most well known LGBT pride anthems. Background Frosty wrote You'll Remember in Janaury 2029. He wrote the song with a goal of inspiring others, especially the gay community, in mind. Frosty said in an interview in November 2029 that he felt there weren't a lot of places for LGBT members to run to when it came to music, and he wanted to open up a place for them to run to. Frosty revealed in an interview in December 2029 that he wrote and recorded You'll Remember because he didn't want the album to be "too depressing", and that he wanted an anthem that would give the album a lighter mood. Composition You'll Remember is a dance-pop song with funk elements. It features a rock drum beat as well as live instrumentation from funk guitars and brass accompaniment. Release You'll Remember was released for digital download and to radio stations on October 7, 2029. It was released as a physical CD and with vinyl with the Major Lazer remix from the music video on October 28, 2029. Critical reception Like previous single SouL, You'll Remember received rave reviews from critics. Critics praised the song for being positive and praised Frosty for writing a song aimed for the LGBT community. Many praised the uplifting mood of the song as well as the uplifting lyrics. Chart performance In the US, You'll Remember was a huge commercial success, going on to become one of Frosty's biggest hits. It debuted at number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100, and it went to number 1 two weeks later on the chart dated October 27. It stayed at the top of the chart for 3 weeks, before being replaced by a song for two weeks. Then, the song returned to the top of the chart for 3 more weeks, ending with a total of 6 weeks at the top of the chart. It spent 38 total weeks on the chart. Internationally, the song saw similar success. It peaked at number 1 in 16 countries. Live performances You'll Remember was performed at the 2029 American Music Awards on October 18, 2029. A month later, on November 13, 2029, Frosty performed it on the Ellen DeGeneres Show alongside Get Well Soon. The following year, You'll Remember was included as the opening song on the setlist of the Black Blood World Tour. The performance was similar to the American Music Awards performance. The performance was New York City theme, with a skyline as the video background. Frosty and his background singers performed an extensive choreography of the song along with background dancers dancing in the background. The song returned for his next tour, The Greatest Show World Tour, in 2033. This time, the song opened the disco segment of the show, with Frosty performing the song is a sparkly outfit, along with many background dancers. Frosty asked the crowd to dance along with him as he and his background singers performed a soulful disco rendition of the song, alluding to the 1970s disco scene. Track listing Digital download # You'll Remember CD/7" Vinyl # You'll Remember (Major Lazer Remix) # You'll Remember Digital download - remix # You'll Remember (Major Lazer Remix) Charts Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:SouL Category:SouL singles Category:SouL era Category:US number 1 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:US Dance Club songs number one hits Category:Black Blood World Tour Category:The Greatest Show World Tour